rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Mountain Construction
Rocky Mountain Construction is a manufacturing and construction company based in Hayden, Idaho, United States. The company is best known for its I-Box track and Topper Track for wooden roller coasters. History In 2001, Rocky Mountain Construction was established by Fred Grubb and Suanne Dedmon. Fred Grubb previously had experience in the construction industry having worked on custom homes and zoo exhibits. The company has worked on several projects including the construction of roller coasters, water parks, steel buildings, miniature golf courses, and go-kart tracks. In the 2000s, Alan Schilke of Ride Centerline joined Rocky Mountain Construction. He previously worked with Arrow Dynamics (later S&S Worldwide) to design Tennessee Tornado and X. As part of Rocky Mountain Construction, Schilke and Grubb went on to design the I-Box track for wooden roller coasters. The first installation of this tracking technology debuted on the Texas Giant at Six Flags Over Texas in 2011. In late 2011, Schilke announced that the company would be working on two projects throughout 2012 which would both open in 2013. These were later revealed to be an I-Box track of The Rattler at Six Flags Fiesta Texas and a new roller coaster designed from scratch at Silver Dollar City named Outlaw Run. The tracking technology used for Outlaw Run, which allows a square beam of wood to be twisted, took 4 years to develop. It allows Rocky Mountain Construction to design layouts with maneuvers that are not traditionally possible with wooden roller coasters such as heartline rolls. Grubb has stated the technology could be used for new elements in the future. Some new elements were realized with the announcement of Goliath at Six Flags Great America. The ride will feature a dive loop and a zero-g stall when it opens in 2014. In 2013, Rocky Mountain Construction signed a deal with Dutch amusement ride firm Vekoma. The agreement allows Vekoma to sell Rocky Mountain Construction's roller coasters outside the North American market. On April 8, 2014, Kolmården Wildlife Park in Sweden announced the first Rocky Mountain coaster in Europe, Wildfire, opening in 2016. Technology * I-Box Track (also known as Iron Horse Track) – a formation of steel track for wooden roller coasters. The first installation of this track was on the Texas Giant in Six Flags Over Texas. * Topper Track – Rocky Mountain Construction's most common product having been installed on several coasters around the United States. The track is designed to reduce the maintenance required for a wooden roller coaster and provide a smoother ride experience. This steel track replaces the upper layers of laminated wood. * T-Rex Track - A wide single-railed steel track type. Not yet used on any roller coasters. * Raptor Track - A narrow single-railed steel track type. First used on Wonder Woman: Golden Lasso Coaster at Six Flags Fiesta Texas and RailBlazer at California's Great America. * Wooden roller coaster trains – specifically designed to run on the company's own Topper Track, however, they could be added to other wooden roller coasters as well. The trains feature steel wheels as opposed to polyurethane wheels found on most trains. Projects Roller coasters ;Design, construction, and trains * Outlaw Run at Silver Dollar City - wooden roller coaster * Goliath at Six Flags Great America - wooden roller coaster * Wildfire at Kolmården Wildlife Park - wooden roller coaster * ''Lightning Rod'''' at Dollywood - wooden roller coaster ;I-Box retrack * ''Iron Rattler at Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Texas Giant at Six Flags Over Texas * Medusa Steel Coaster at Six Flags México * ''Twisted Colossus'''' at Six Flags Magic Mountain * [[Wicked Cyclone|''Wicked Cyclone]]'' at Six Flags New England * [[Storm Chaser|''Storm Chaser]]'' at Kentucky Kingdom * ''Joker ''at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * [[Twisted Timbers|''Twisted Timbers]]'' at Kings Dominion * [[Steel Vengeance|''Steel Vengeance]]'' at Cedar Point * [[Twisted Cyclone|''Twisted Cyclone]] at Six Flags Over Georgia * Untamed at Walibi Holland Raptor track * ''Wonder Woman Golden Lasso Coaster'' at Six Flags Fiesta Texas * ''RailBlazer'''' at California's Great America ; ;Topper Track * ''Cyclone at Six Flags New England * Georgia Cyclone at Six Flags Over Georgia * Medusa at Six Flags México * The Rattler at Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Tremors at Silverwood Theme Park * Le Monstre at La Ronde ;Construction * Aftershock at Silverwood Theme Park * El Toro at Six Flags Great Adventure * T Express at Everland * Timber Terror at Silverwood Theme Park * Tremors at Silverwood Theme Park * Villain at Six Flags Worlds of Adventure * Timberhawk at Wild Waves Theme Park ;Repairs * The Boss at Six Flags St. Louis * ''Cornball Express at Indiana Beach * Hoosier Hurricane at Indiana Beach * Hurricane: Category 5 at Myrtle Beach Pavilion * Mega Zeph at Six Flags New Orleans * Predator at Darien Lake * Psyclone at Six Flags Magic Mountain * Thunder Run at Kentucky Kingdom * Timber Terror at Silverwood Theme Park * Tremors at Silverwood Theme Park * Twister II at Elitch Gardens Theme Park Other projects * Boulder Beach - water park * Great Escape - Skycoaster installation * Six Flags America - Skycoaster installation * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom - Skycoaster installation * Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom - Skycoaster installation * Stoneridge Golf Course - miniature golf course * Triple Play Indoor Water Park - water park * Utah Olympic Park - zip rider * Wild Water West - water park, go-kart track, and miniature golf course References External links * Category:Companies based in Idaho Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Roller coaster manufacturers Category:Rocky Mountain Construction Category:2001 establishments in Idaho Category:Roller coaster designers